Janto Txts
by Ianto'sCoffeeMinion
Summary: Ever wondered why Jack rushed to go find Ianto in The Electro Cinema in the 'From Out Of The Rain' episode of Torchwood?. Texts from Jack and Ianto during that episdoe. Does feature Owen and Gwen for a brief second. JANTO! Please R&R!


**Texts from Jack and Ianto during 'From Out Of The Rain' episode:**

**To: **Jones,Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:02pm**

**Message: **Hey Ianto, just wondering where you are. I haven't seen you in a while, maybe you could come up to my office? Oh, and bring some coffee with you? Please xx

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:15pm**

**Message: **Tosh just told me you've gone to check out some rift spike at the cinema. Why didn't you tell me? I would have come along. It's been a while since we did something together…not enough weevils' to hunt and all that. Just, call me when you get this message. xx

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:22pm**

**Message: **I'm guessing your phone is either switched off, on silent, or you're ignoring me. I'm pretty sure it's the first or second because I don't recall annoying you, although putting my feet on the table doesn't count, does it? If so, I swear I'll never do it again, as long as you promise never to wear clothes again ;) Guess that might never happen, but oh well. Can u just text me straight away, I need you for something, and it's not a sexy something ;) xx

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:28pm**

**Message: **Ianto! Why isn't your phone on! What if there's an emergency and I need you? Can you just call me!

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:30pm**

**Message: **Sorry about the last message, I'm a little annoyed that you didn't ask me to go with you. I heard this noise, sort of a pipe organ and was wondering if you knew of any circus' in town? Tosh said she didn't hear anything, but she's probably so wrapped up in her work she wouldn't hear us 'dabbling' as you told Martha. Call as soon as you can XX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:34pm**

**Message: **Ianto, I'm getting a little worried now. Your phone is always on and you haven't been replying. Tosh told me you took Owen and Gwen with you, their phones are off as well. Has something happened? If I don't hear from you in the next ten minutes I'm coming down there. X

**To: **Owen 'Arper

**From: **Captain Twat

**18/09/2012 **

**9:35pm**

**Message: **Owen, is Ianto with you? He's not answering his phone. Has something happened?

**To: **PCGwen

**From: **Jack x

**18/09/2012 **

**9:37pm**

**Message: **Heya Gwen, I can't get hold of Ianto. Is he there with you? Can you tell him to call me and to switch he's bloody phone on! Thanks :)

**To: **Captain Twat

**From: **Owen 'Arper

**18/09/2012 **

**9:38pm**

**Message: **Alright Jack. Gwen and Ianto are with me. Ianto wanted to visit the cinema in this bloody weather! He's mental! Said something about going there with his dad. Never hear him speak about him before. Anyway, me and Gwen are on our way back, Ianto still in there. I dunno what's got into him but he's acting strange, maybe you can make some sense outta what he's been saying. He says he saw you in the film! Got a vivid imagination that one.

**To: **Owen 'Arper

**From: **Captain Twat

**18/09/2012 **

**9:39pm**

**Message: **Thanks. I'll make my way down now and see if I can sort him out. I'll keep you updated, stay at The Hub till I get back. Just encase.

**To: **Owen 'Arper

**From: **Captain Twat

**18/09/2012 **

**9:40pm**

**Message: **Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll meet see you back at The Hub. Tell Ianto next time he wants to go on a trip to a sit hole, take you, ive got betta things to do with my time.

**To: **PCGwen

**From: **Jack x

**18/09/2012 **

**9:40pm**

**Message: **Don't worry, Owen's told me about Ianto, go back to The Hub, I'll fill you in when I get back. Probably nothing. :)

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**18/09/2012 **

**9:41pm**

**Message: **Hey Jack. Sorry about that, my phone was on silent. It was a cinema opening so I couldn't exactly have my phone going off half way through. There weren't many people there so it would have been awkward. There's something I need to tell you, it's important. Come as soon as you can. XX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:41pm**

**Message: **Ianto, I'm on my way. Sit tight, I'll be there in 3. Owen says something's up with you, what is it? Oh, and In future, put your phone on vibrate or something…that's what I do ;) both alertive and pleasuring XX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**18/09/2012 **

**9:42pm**

**Message: **I'll you when you get here, just hurry. Please? XXX

P.S- 'Alertive' isn't a word :)

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:43pm**

**Message: ** I'm right outside, I'm getting out of the SUV now. I'll see you in a second, maybe you can help me brush up on my literary skills ;) You'd be a great teacher. I think there's some sort of alien whip in the archives. You probably know where it is. XX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**18/09/2012 **

**9:43pm**

**Message: **I'll help you with your grammar and lexis, but I am not being part of your absurd fantasy. Also, we are not playing with Alien Artefacts, we don't know what they do, also its called 'Misuse of Equipment' Rule 29 section C of the Torchwood Codes handbook. It IS a punishable offense ;)

P.S- Hurry up, I can't see you. How long's it take to park and walk through some doors. Your getting old sir. XX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**18/09/2012 **

**9:44pm**

**Message: **You should see me right about…Now. Look up. If you don't see me, I'm hiding ;) You know how I like to make an entrance. And talking Techno-Bable about rules is a turn on ;) You'll have to carry out that punishment, in fact, as your boss, encourage it, unless I'm too 'old' to join in?. XX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**18/09/2012 **

**9:45pm**

**Message: **Well discuss that later. Right now I need to speak to you, seriously. XX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captian

**18/09/2012 **

**9:45pm**

**Message: ** Ok Ianto :) I can see you XX

*******TWD*******

11 Hours Later

*******TWD********

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:45am**

**Message: ** Hope you're ok after yesterday. You took it pretty hard. If you want to talk, I'm here, as always. I'm glad we got to work on something together for a change, you help A LOT. I'm proud of you. Maybe we could catch up later? (Rift permitting of course) XXX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:52am**

**Message: ** Sorry about the late reply. I was making the coffee. I'll bring yours up in a second, maybe we could talk then? If you're not too busy :) Also, I'm glad I could help out. We work well together. See you in 2 XX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:52am**

**Message: ** Yup! I'm at my desk, doing that paperwork you asked me too. I figured I'd actually do it for a change, give you a break :) Do you want me to warm your seat up for you? XX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:53am**

**Message: ** I wasn't aware that I had 'A seat'. Don't worry about the chair, concentrate on your paperwork, I'll be up in a second XX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:53am**

**Message: ** How am I supposed to concentrate on paperwork when you're wearing you Cute Suit ;) You look delectable! XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:54am**

**Message: ** Nice try sir. If you finish the paperwork we can dabble later ;) No Naked-Hide-And-Seek though, not in this suit. My clothes are always considerably dirty afterwards XXXX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:54am**

**Message: ** But I like it when your all dirty ;) Mmm. I've finished the paperwork, can we have a quickie as a reward? XXXX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:55am**

**Message: ** Not whilst Gwen is around, maybe if she pops out. Depending on how well you have completed the paperwork. Which I highly doubt you've finished. ~_- XXXX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:55am**

**Message: ** Is that your icon attempt at a raised eyebrow? Haha. You can check the paperwork when you bring me my coffee, you said you'd be here 5 minutes ago! XXXX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:56am**

**Message: ** Yes, it is. On my way up now, you better not have your feet on that table, sir. XXXX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:56am**

**Message: ** They're on the floor I swear! And you know what calling me 'sir' does to me, now what am I gunna do? XXXX

**To: **The Captain

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:57am**

**Message: ** I know your feet have been on that table, expect a close inspection of it when I arrive. XXXX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:57am**

**Message: ** Mmm, Inspect away! I love it when you bend over my desk ;) XXXX

**From: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**19/09/2012 **

**8:58am**

**Message: **Now, now, sir. This is working hours. There will be none of that ;) Coming up the stairs now XXXX

**To: **Jones, Ianto Jones

**From: **The Captain

**19/09/2012 **

**8:58 am**

**Message: ** You wish! XXXX


End file.
